


Legame prezioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La regina degli uomini [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic su Aragorn e Arwen.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Series: La regina degli uomini [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035687
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una promessa ‘eterna’.  
> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Aragorn/Arwen. "L'eternità e un giorno ancora"

Legame prezioso

Aragon s’inginocchiò e afferrò le mani di Arwen nelle proprie, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Alla sua sinistra si riversava l’acqua di una cascata, che si trasformava in un fiume cristallino che scivolava sotto il ponticello su cui si trovavano.

“Lo so che non sono alla tua altezza” sussurrò Aragorn.

“Estel, non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Tu sei prezioso per me” sussurrò Arwen, arrossendo.

Aragorn alzò lo sguardo e la fissò negli occhi.

“Tu per me sei come una stella, la più fulgida di questo cielo. Voglio poterti stare accanto” sussurrò.

< Lo so che la mia vita è mortale, che saremo diversi nella morte. Però voglio farti lo stesso questa promessa > pensò.

“… Per l'eternità e un giorno ancora" promise.

Arwen si chinò e lo baciò.

“Anche io, mio amato” sussurrò.


	2. Fiore coraggioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Aragorn/Arwen: Arwen sapeva che Aragorn era più di un buon re, era un brav'uomo

Fiore coraggioso

Arwen sapeva che Aragorn era più di un buon re, era un brav'uomo.

Lo vedeva stanco alla fine del giorno continuare a sorridere, ignorando le profonde occhiaie o le rughe sul viso. Per quanto la vecchiaia avanzasse, aveva sempre lo stesso spirito combattivo.

Arwen sentiva il proprio cuore cantare quando lo vedeva giocare insieme a loro figlio. Non si pentiva mai della sua scelta di non aver lasciato la Terra di Mezzo. Quei momenti valevano ben più della sua immortalità.

Aragorn rimaneva attendo e dolce. In lui non gravava più il peso delle colpe dei suoi avi. Insieme a Sauron era scomparsa anche l’ombra oscura del rimpianto che aveva avvolto l’ex-ramingo.

Aragorn non parlava mai di quanto gli mancasse la Compagnia dell’Anello od i suoi vecchi amici, soprattutto Legolas o Gandalf. Però lei glielo leggeva negli occhi quando si appartava a fumare erba pipa, preda dei ricordi, magari cantando strofe di antiche melodie elfiche.

Arwen amava sedersi accanto ad Aragorn sotto l’albero bianco.

Tutti sapevano che fosse un ottimo sovrano, ma lei vedeva oltre. Lei poteva scorgere le meraviglie che celavano il suo cuore insieme semplice e stupendo.

Arwen aveva scoperto che un fiore coraggioso, per quanto viva poco, è più caldo e magnificente di qualsiasi eterna pietra preziosa.


End file.
